AnoHana:Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai
by Yuuki Tsutei
Summary: It's not over yet... Menma isn't finished yet. This is a continuation of AnoHana. ENJOY REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

_Episode 12_

_(WARNING SPOILERS)_

_(Listen to Secret Base as (or before) you read)_

"_I guess you could say we separated again that day… a few of us stuck together. Yukiatsu and Tsuruko. Sometimes Anjō. Anjō" _Jintan stopped and thought for a second he hadn't thought of Anjō for a while… well ever since menma… He continued to his house in complete silence. He couldn't think of the name without crying.

Now all he could do was sleep and hope he didn't dream.

Anaru sat in her room staring at the ceiling with no particular care in the world. Except for Jintan and Menma. She sighed not wanting to think about it…. Nobody would want to think about it. But we'll have to soon. Maybe as time rolled by Jintan would see her. Maybe

Yukiatsu stood at his closet holding the hairpin. It had bought him and Menma closer… but she never noticed him… she never gave it a though…. Why couldn't she appear to him? Did she hate him for hating Yadomi (Jintan)? Why, why, and why. The others would stay away from him for a while. But soon…

Tsuruko sat at her desk trying her best to put her mind to the task of studying. Sighing she stood up. It was good that menma was going to heaven but… This had probably be been a traumatic experience for all of us. Still only time will tell.

Poppo hopped on is scooter and made for the airport. This… this is just too much it's time to travel again.

_**Review follow fav. Enjoy Pm me if you have questions. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai Episode 13_

_Jinto "Jintan's" Yadomi's POV_

I looked up at the ceiling from the couch for an hour or two before my father awoke. He threw open the door as he did most mornings and yelled.

"Hey Jintan how bout today?" he would ask.

"Maybe…" it was always my answer but it held a heavier weight this time. I wouldn't be going to school today…. Call it a holiday. I instinctively grabbed my hat and glasses from the bed. I had begun to sleep on the couch instinctively because menma had always slept there before.

Tears, hot and ready, began to fill the space and blur his vision. He blinked them back before they fell. It wasn't like him to cry. He was tough like leather and yet a mere name could make him shed tears like a baby.

The bell rung downstairs and I sighed deeply. Dad probably forgot his keys or something. I ran down, still in boxers to the door and slid it open.

Well I can't say I wasn't surprised to see Anaru standing there, in the doorway talking to my dad as he left. I ran back to the room at breakneck speed.

Now (fully clothed) and greeted her sleepily. Though I wasn't sleepy anymore. I was hoping to just sleep in but things hadn't been going my way for a while now.

"Ohayo Jintan-Senpai." She mumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen along with me.

"Why are you here?" I almost yelped on the spot when I heard how cold and menacing my voice was.

"I-I was just…." She trailed off. I noticed that she let her hair down again today. Her hair was beautiful but he tried not to notice.

"Would you like to go get breakfast or something? I wanted to…"She seemed incapable of completing a sentence in front of me.

I didn't know what to do I knew what this was about but… so sudden right after Menma…

Tears.

I couldn't hold them in this time so instead I ran. Like a coward, I ran. So fast nobody. Not even Yukiatsu, with his athletic build could have caught me.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 14

Naruko "Anaru" Anjō POV

I had expected Jintan to be surprised but…. I could have sworn I saw tears. It's not like him to cry. I remember his mom's funeral. He just stood there in the rain with his dad to his right. His father shed a few tears but Jintan just stood under the umbrella looking angry….

Jintan! I ran out the door ran out the door after him and saw… nothing. He was nowhere to be found. I sighed and closed Jintan's house door. How careless of him he didn't even shut the door. It was then that I heard the sobbing. It was a quiet depressing sob that you would hear from someone who didn't cry much… someone like Jintan. I walked down the street a little ways until I found a small alley to my left… empty except for Jintan. My steps alerted him to my presence and the sobs stopped abruptly. He wiped away tears as he turned.

"How about breakfast?" he asked.

I knew the smile wasn't real. It was a lie. Meant to hide how he felt.


End file.
